Everythings alright
by kaelinicole
Summary: just a one shot. i do not own general hospital or any characters


This is just a one shot. I am having a little writers block on Waiting for you. I have half a chapter written. So it should be up in a few days the latest is Monday.

Positive. She couldn't believe it after years of being told she couldn't have children she was pregnant, even thought her and Jason were living together for the most part they never used condoms or birth control of any kind. What was the point she was told on more than one occasion she couldn't get pregnant and if she did she couldn't carry to term. As she sat on the edge of the bathtub she thought back to the last time they had made love, it was three months ago. With everything going on with Michael and Abby there wasn't a lot of alone time for the two. Then the whole thing with Jake happened and Jason turned into some one that she didn't recognize, she knew that he was grieving and she didn't push him. Ever since Jake got hit it was one thing after another for Jason, first Jake was pronounced brain dead, then his god daughter Josslyn was diagnosed with stage five kidney cancer and needed a kidney, then Franco sent Carly a message and now Michael's girlfriend was under investigation for the death of her ex boyfriend. Then if that wasn't enough Michael was trying to get into the mob. So Jason pretty much had his hands full, even with Sam giving him his space he still had way to much going on.

Now she had to find a way to tell him about this baby, a baby they wanted for years. She just didn't know how.

"Sam are you here?""I'm upstairs Jason." it was now or never.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he had gotten down on his knees in front of her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy but scared at the same time."

"What happened?"

"I'm…oh god Jason, I'm pregnant." she grabbed the test from behind her and showed him. "I didn't plan this, I don't even know if I can carry this baby to term. Its not fair to you…" she stopped talking as Jason got up and walked out of the bathroom. She got up and followed him down stairs to where he was now sitting on the couch. "Jason. I think I'm going to stay at my place for a while."

"Why?""I obviously shocked you, it shocked me. You have a lot going on so I think its just best."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk away, I wasn't prepared for that."

"I wasn't either. I just thought I was late from all the stress that we've been having lately then I was really dizzy for the last few days and I threw up a few times. I just didn't want to add one more thing for you to deal with."

"Sam your having my baby I am excited, I'm just thinking about how I'll get to see this baby grow inside you and once its born."

"Hey you are a great father. You did the right thing for Jake, it was an accident it could of happened to anyone."

"I know its just that I loved him. I go to see him grow from a distance, I never got to hear his first words or see his first steps. I knew he was my son but he didn't know that I was his father."

"You cant look back, you have to keep on living for him. He'll be with you everyday, he'll get to do things through you. When this baby gets here you will teach him or her how to walk, ride a bike, how to love. You Jason will get to let Jake live through this child, and this child will know Jake through us."

"That's why I love you."

"Why's that?""No matter what has happened you have always been on my side when it came to Jake. I should have listened when you told me I needed to see him more."

"No one could have predicted that was going to happen. It could have been anyone."

"I know its just he was four only started to live. It just shows that life can be over in an instant."

"You need to live every moment."

"We will, all of us." He put his hand on Sam's stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you, and I love you." he kissed her stomach.

Six months to the day that Jason had found out Sam was pregnant he was standing in the hallway of the hospital looking in to the nursery looking at his baby boy Daniel Jacob Morgan next to his baby girl Madelyn Lila Morgan. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. Sam had been right Jake would live through them. They knew Jake was there when the doctor told them they were having twins, one boy and one girl. They knew that everything would be alright from that moment on.


End file.
